


We Can Never Have Control

by uss_dork



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (maybe), Action/Adventure, Dinosaurs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Swearing, as is the usual with this crew, chekov names the dinosaurs, for some reason i made scotty a bartender, not much setup, ranting in the tags, we get right into the disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uss_dork/pseuds/uss_dork
Summary: Jurassic Park AU"He could swear there was something flying around under the dome, but that was impossible. Pike hadn’t mentioned anything about flying dinosaurs, but perhaps there was a lot about this island he wasn’t aware of. Sulu wasn’t stupid by any means- he knew that there were things the scientists at Jurassic Park wanted to keep secret."





	1. Chapter 1

The first part of the island Hikaru Sulu could clearly see wasn’t very clear at all, though his jaw dropped at the sheer amount of greenery that covered Isla Nublar. He knew what was waiting for him underneath all those trees; he had been briefed as much by the owner of the park, Christopher Pike.

Sulu watched the ground get closer as the helicopter began to descend. He was so engrossed in what was outside the window that it took him a moment to hear the pilot telling him to put on his seatbelt. He snapped the belt across his lap just as the flight began to get turbulent, and soon enough they had touched down on a small pad in the middle of the forest. A Jeep was parked nearby, and a man and woman climbed out when they saw the helicopter land. They approached Sulu as he exited the helicopter. The woman got to him first, and stuck out her hand for him to shake; the other hand was holding her wide-brimmed safari hat to her head. 

“Welcome to Jurassic Park!” the woman shouted over the helicopter noise. “I’m Dr. Nyota Uhura, and this,” she gestured to the man, “is Captain Jim Kirk.”

Jim Kirk, who Sulu guessed was some sort of high-ranking security officer, would have looked threatening in his loaded cargo vest and gun strapped across his back had it not been for the goofy grin on his face. He noticed that Sulu was staring at his gun, and pulled it off his back.

“Don’t worry,” Kirk said. “It’s only a tranq gun.”

Uhura rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but it’s in your hands.”

The three stepped back as the helicopter took off again, and once it had quieted down hopped in the Jeep. Kirk was driving, while Uhura talked to Sulu.

“We’ve got a small tour planned for tomorrow morning, where you’ll see the lab and hopefully some of the dinosaurs. when we get back to the main building,” She explained. “We’ll have dinner and you can meet with Mr. Pike. We’re trying to get a lot done this weekend, as you can probably imagine.”

This weekend, as Uhura mentioned, was Christmas weekend. Mr. Pike had insisted on closing the park, and he himself was flying out first thing in the morning to visit his family. Most of the park employees had left the park the day before or the first thing in the morning, so they were running on a skeleton crew for the next three days. Sulu knew he was one of the many scientists and technicians who would be visiting over that time period, as the park wanted to get as much done while there were no tourists.

“Any questions?” Uhura asked.

Sulu certainly had a lot of questions, but he knew she couldn’t answer most of them. “You said you were a doctor. What kind?” He asked, settling on something she no doubt had the answer to.

“I’m an animal behaviorist,” She answered. “I usually tag along with Leonard- Doctor McCoy, our vet- when he checks on the animals, and-”

“We’re here,” Kirk announced, interrupting Uhura. She gave Sulu a look that said they would continue their conversation later.

Sulu looked up to see a mammoth set of wooden opening in front of them, just clearing the Jeep as it drove through. Up ahead, he saw a multitude of buildings, both large and small, and a giant clear dome nestled in between the treetops. He could swear there was something flying around under the dome, but that was impossible. Pike hadn’t mentioned anything about flying dinosaurs, but perhaps there was a lot about this island he wasn’t aware of. Sulu wasn’t stupid by any means- he knew that there were things the scientists at Jurassic Park wanted to keep secret. Though he did wish he’d been given just a bit more information; he didn’t even know all the dinosaurs that were kept in the park, much less how many of them there were. The invite and subsequent trip had happened so quickly that he hadn’t thought much about it at the time, but now he wondered if maybe there was something to be worried-

“Let’s rock and roll,” Kirk announced, interrupting Sulu’s train of thought. He looked up to see Kirk and Uhura getting out of the Jeep, and he quickly followed. They were walking on a wide path with different buildings and small restaurants on either side. They reached what seemed to be the center of the buildings, and the road spilled into a big plaza. There was a man standing in front of one of the buildings, fiddling with the lock on its doors. When he turned around and spotted the trio, he sauntered over with a questioning look on his face.

“Who’s this fella?” The man said, and Sulu was surprised to hear his heavy Scottish accent. 

“Hikaru Sulu,” Uhura introduced, “He’s the paleobotanist visiting this weekend.”

“Ay, lass, you know I don’t get filled in on these kinda things anymore.” The man said, crossing his arms.

“It’s your own fault, Scotty,” Kirk said. “If you hadn’t been poking around where you shouldn't have, maybe you’d still be a mighty engineer- or whatever you used to call yourself.”

“You’re saying if you saw something fishy you wouldn’t check it out?” Scotty asked, stepping closer to Kirk but never breaking eye contact.

“Not at the cost of my job and almost getting arrested.” Kirk shot back. Sulu was left confused; clearly, this Scotty character had some storied history with the park and its employees.

Uhura intervened. “Look, Scotty, I’m sorry to cut this short, but we have things to discuss with Mr. Pike. You understand.” 

Scotty scoffed. “Oh, I understand all right.” He turned to Sulu. “Don’t let ‘em rope you into anything you don’t wanna do. This place is dangerous.”

Sulu felt the pit of worry in his stomach begin to grow, but Kirk only rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry about him,” Kirk said after the trio had begun to walk again and Scotty was out of earshot. “The park is completely safe. I would know.”

Sulu nodded slowly, still far from being convinced. He looked over to Uhura and noticed a worried look on her face as well. Maybe she wasn’t as charmed by the park as she let on. He’d have to pull her aside for a chat later; maybe he could finally get some answers that weren’t along the lines of “don’t worry, it’s safe!”.

“We’re here!” Kirk, ever the tour guide, announced. Sulu broke from his thoughts and looked ahead; standing in front of them was what must have been the main building, and soon enough the trio had passed through the double doors into a large, air-conditioned foyer. In the middle, there was a constructed set of T Rex. bones standing over another set of bones, belonging to a dinosaur Sulu didn’t know. Around the room were various recreations and reconstructed dinosaurs, ranging from ones as large as the T Rex. to ones smaller than Kirk’s tranq gun. He couldn’t help it when his head tilted all the around the room to stare, trying to take in everything.

“Most people have that same reaction,” Uhura said when he brought his head back down. She was smiling, “ It’s pretty cool.”

Sulu glanced at the dinosaur bones again. “It is.”

“Remember when the kid first saw it?” Kirk said, smirking. “He nearly passed out.” 

Uhura laughed lightly.

“The kid?” Sulu asked.

“One of the interns,” Uhura explained. “You’ll meet him, I’m sure. He’s one of the few that’s here this weekend. Usually, he’s out with the Stegos or the Triceys.”

“That’s where I’m supposed to be working,” Sulu said.

“Oh, then you’ll definitely meet him,” Kirk said, glancing around the room absentmindedly. “He’s hard to avoid.”

“Who, Captain, is hard to avoid?” A voice came from a hallway on the left. “I hope you aren’t referring to me.”

Sulu looked over to see an older man approaching them, dressed in slacks and an expensive-looking button-up. As he got closer, Sulu could see a small dinosaur pin on his lapel.

“Uh, no, sir,” Kirk said. “We were talking about Chekov.”

“I see,” the older man said, and a knowing yet amused look passed over his face. Sulu guessed he was remembering something about whoever this Chekov kid was. Pike looked over the group and seemed to notice Sulu’s presence for the first time. “I’m Christopher Pike.” 

Sulu shook his outstretched hand. “Hikaru Sulu.”

“Ah. The paleobotanist.” Pike said. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too, sir,” Sulu said. “Now, if you don’t mind me asking, when can I get down to it? Working, I mean?”

“Eager, aren’t you?” Pike said. “But some things take patience. Tomorrow morning Captain Kirk and Dr. Uhura will take you out to see the lab and some of the animals, then you can begin your work. Our goal is for you to experience the whole of the park during your time here.”

Sulu would’ve sighed if the man didn’t look so hopeful for a positive answer. “I understand. I’ll make sure I’m prepared for tomorrow.” He supplied.

Pike smiled. “Great. Now, you all must be starving. If you’ll follow me, Dr. McCoy and Dr. Spock are already waiting in the dining room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i know pike is probably OOC please don't sue me i needed a "john hammond" fill-in. also, i don't know if jurassic park would even have interns, but we're going to roll with it because i want to see chekov interact with dinosaurs.
> 
> there'll be dinosaurs in the next chapter so get ready for many tropes and scenes pulled almost directly from the two jurassic park novels !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my immediate apologies for the butchering of scotty and chekov's accents  
also my science in this is going to be flimsy at best so try and stick with me, and if you happen to be reading this for the science: don't

The dining room was impressive, to say the least. Pike guided Sulu into the large room with Kirk and Uhura in tow, and Sulu saw two new faces upon his entrance: a disgruntled looking man whose beat-up boots and baseball hat told Sulu he wasn’t one for the fancy facade of the park and another man whose lab coat and neat-looking… well, everything, gave Sulu the impression that he was a scientist- and probably a fussy one at that. Pike introduced them as animal medic Dr. McCoy (“Bones, just call me Bones.”) and lead geneticist Dr. Spock respectively, and then gestured for Sulu to sit down across from Spock. The scientist looked Sulu up and down as if he were studying him, before speaking.

“Might I inquire what your field of study is?” He asked.

“Paleobotany.” Sulu said.

Spock turned to Pike, who was sitting at the head of the table enjoying whatever seafood dish was in front of everyone at the table. Sulu hadn’t touched his yet, and he noticed Bones hadn’t either.

“I understand the importance of the environment for many of the species, but it is, in my opinion, the area of the park that requires the least maintenance.” Spock said.

Pike took a moment too long to respond, and it was a long enough moment for Bones to jump into the conversation.

“Can you not just call them ‘dinosaurs’?” Bones said, gesturing with his unused fork. “It’s a three-syllable word, Spock, it ain’t that hard to call ‘em what they are. You made ‘em, for Christ’s sake.”

“I do not think our guest would appreciate an argument at this time.” Spock said, his face unmoving. It was clear to Sulu that these two were no strangers to arguing with each other.

“Our guest needs to know what kinda people he’s dealing with in this batshit crazy park.” Bones spat.

“You two can either stop this ridiculousness now or find another workplace that will let you continue it.” Pike threatened. “Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Spock said.

Bones grunted. “Uh-huh.”

Pike plastered on a wavering smile and turned to Sulu. “Now, if it’s alright with you, you can start your observation in the park tomorrow morning. The animals shouldn’t bother you if you wish to avoid them.”

“That works for me,” Sulu said. “And the animals won’t be a problem for me.”

The group went back to their dinner, none of them knowing what to say. Kirk whispered something and Uhura rolled her eyes, until Bones shot him an annoyed look. Kirk gave him a discreet middle finger.

A quick knock on the door followed with them bursting open saved Sulu from possibly the most boring dinner he’d ever attended.

“Pavel.” Pike stood from his chair. “We are in the middle of a meeting.”

“Not really,” Kirk said, turning his chair to face. “What’s up, Chekov?”

Sulu mentally noted that this was the intern Uhura and Kirk were talking about earlier. 

“Its ze Stego.” Chekov huffed out his answer between breaths; Sulu guessed he had run to the main building. “Peggy. She vas running around and her cast fell off. I think she snagged it on somezing. But ze wailing is attracting all ze other dinosaurs.”

Bones jumped out of his seat, all too eager to get out of the dining room. “Alright, let’s go.” He gestured to Uhura, who stood up and joined him and Chekov at the door.

“Why don’t you take Sulu with you, Leonard?” Pike spoke up, now standing as well. “It’d be a great first introduction to the park, getting to see you in action.”

“Yeah, alright.” Bones said. He looked at Sulu, who was still sitting down. “Are you comin’?”

The quartet left the dining room, with Chekov leading the way towards the Jeep parked out front. The sun had set considerably since Sulu, Kirk, and Uhura had gone in for dinner, and now the sky was colored a light orange shade. 

Bones checked his watch, then cursed to himself. “Forgot it was broken. Damnit. You got the time, kid?”

“17:32.” Chekov answered.

“We’re gonna be cuttin’ it close.” Bones announced, hopping into the driver’s seat of the Jeep. “Everyone climb in, let’s hurry this up.”

Uhura claimed shotgun next to Bones, leaving Sulu and Chekov to ride in the back with all the equipment. Sulu learned quickly that Bones was a reckless driver, though he wasn’t sure it mattered when the road was just miles of grass. It only took about ten minutes to get to the right paddock, at which Uhura put her hand out in front of Bones and he stopped the Jeep instantly.

“Don’t go any further.” She said, already climbing out of the Jeep. “You’ll scare her off.”

Chekov and Sulu were close on her heels, with Bones grumbling as he turned off the Jeep and followed the other three. 

They spotted the Stegosaurus milling around at the bottom of the small hill on which they parked the Jeep. It was wailing softly. Uhura motioned for her and Bones to approach the dinosaur, while Sulu and Chekov stayed up at the top of the hill with the Jeep. They watched as the two doctors worked. Sulu wandered over to a clump of foliage to their left and examined it, occasionally making excited or surprised noises and talking to himself. 

The Jeep that came crashing into the clearing startled them all.

“Scotty?!” Bones shouted. “What in the hell are you doing?”

Scotty skidded to a halt, then jumped out of the car. Bones was obviously furious.

“Keenser and the boys needed a little bit o’ help with Barry’s fences, so I lent a hand.” He explained.

Bones pinched the bridge of his nose. “So you stole a fuckin’ Jeep?!”

“That’s not important!” Scotty yelled. “I’ve been tryin’ to tell ya that Barry got out!”

Uhura stood up from her kneeling position. “You’re sure?” 

Scotty nodded. “They didnae give her enough tranquilizer. She woke up an’ ran off-” He grimaced, “But not before snaggin’ an early lunch, if ye know what I mean.”

“Damn it!” Bones shouted, to no one in particular. “If Pike hadn’t held that damn meeting- I was supposed to be there when they tranqed her, damn it all to Hell!”

“Who’s Barry?” Sulu asked, looking over to Chekov; he suddenly looked a lot more nervous.

“The Baryonyx,” Chekov answered. “She is… wery, wery dangerous.”

Sulu blanched. “How dangerous are we talking?”

“You know zat we decided to not have a T-Rex, Barry vas the closest thing that kids would still zink was cool. But she has not been easy to… contain.” Chekov explained. He looked to the sides as if to see if anyone was listening to them. “She has eaten people.”

“Isn’t Baryonyx is a fish eater?” Sulu asked, grasping at what little he had tried to learn about dinosaurs before he came. “Why would it eat people?”

“Something zey did in ze labs,” Chekov answered, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I don’t know vat it vas, but Bones has told me things- how zey genetically modified it to eat things like goats and cows, because then ze visitors could see it eat. Zey did not think it would start eating people.”

“That’s…”

“Terrible? Awful?” Chekov suggested, “Da, sometimes it is not wery nice to work here.”

“But you do it anyway?” 

Chekov shrugged. “I do it for ze same reason we all do. It doesn’t seem real, you understand? But once it is it is hard to pull yourself away. I love dinosaurs, I always have, but it is strange to see zem walking around.”

Sulu nodded. “Some things you just have to see for yourself.”

“Da.” Chekov responded. 

“Do you ever think that it could be you?” Sulu said after a moment. “That the dinosaur…. you know, eats?”

Chekov frowned. “I do not like to think about it. I do not think any of us do.”

They stood for a moment, watching Bones furiously rummage around in one of the equipment bags while Uhura softly pet the Stegosaurus to try and calm her down. Scotty stood impatiently by his Jeep.

“Hey, kid! Get over here!” Bones shouted, gesturing to Chekov, “We’ve got to get this done as quickly as possible.”

Chekov ran over, and Bones shoved something into his hands. Sulu didn’t know what it was, but evidently Chekov did, and he moved to the Stego’s injured leg with Bones to start working. They quickly rewrapped the dinosaur’s leg, and then threw all of the equipment back into the Jeep they came in. Uhura volunteered to take the loaded Jeep, as she wanted to stop by an equipment shed on the way back and pick up some stuff for the main building. Bones, Chekov, and Sulu climbed in with Scotty.

Just as they started driving and Bones began to chew Scotty’s ear off, flocks of birds spread of overhead accompanied by a loud thundering noise. Chekov and Sulu looked back just in time to see a herd of herbivores burst through the tree line. The small Stegosaurus they had been working on joined the pack.

“Nyota!” Bones shouted towards Uhura, who was a couple of meters ahead.

“I know!” She yelled back. “Hurry it up!”

Scotty floored it in a desperate attempt to outrun the herbivores, but it was no use. Soon the Jeep was inside the herd, and Uhura’s car was no longer visible. 

“Find somewhere to pull off!” Sulu shouted. 

“What do ya think I’m tryin’ to do?” Scotty shouted back. 

Suddenly, the herd split into two groups, leaving the Jeep untouched in the middle. 

“Vhat’s happening?” Chekov asked.

“I think we’re in the clear.” Bones said. 

Sulu looked behind them to see if any more dinosaurs were coming across the field. When he looked forward again, he realized with horror why the dinosaurs had split into two groups. With the dust cleared away, the large tree they were currently careening towards was clearly visible to everyone in the Jeep. Sulu closed his eyes to brace himself and someone, maybe Bones, shouted something unintelligible as the car crumpled against the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i really hate how i ended this chapter but :)))  
it's cool the gang's all together (even though they're not) and the party is finally getting started


End file.
